Scariest Pokemon Creepypastas
Devolution #Glitchlett #I Am Not a Clone #Flash Caves #Vermillion City Construction Project #Come Follow Me #Lavender Town Syndrome #Buried Alive #White Hand #Pokemon Black #Fictional Friend #Gengar and Clefable #Pokemon War Theory #Ash's Coma #Wally #Drought #Hypno's Lullaby #Strangled Red #A Difficult Task #Pokemon Gold Glitch #Ruins of Alph: Embedded Images and Strangeness #Divulging in Madness #Crushed #Easter Egg: Snow on Mt. Silver #Pokemon Lost Silver #Ketsuban #Pokemon Pinwheel Village #Battery Ditto #Incinerate #Braid #Everything Dies #Top Percentage #Duskull and Dusclops #Personality Molding #Pokemon Blue #Disabled #Poor Rival #Best Friends Forever #Death Shines Like A Candle #Old Chateau Secret These are featured in no specific order. I will try to make them into a list. Descriptions are coming soon. 40 Gengar and Clefable "Gengar and Clefable have, through trademarking and beta art, been proven to have been some of the earliest Pokémon made. (Coincidentally, they are also some of the first Pokémon when you list the original 151 by index number, with Gengar appearing shortly after Clefable.) Also, Clefairy was originally going to be the mascot of Pokémon (instead of Pikachu), so it was going to be a pretty important Pokémon. Gengar is known as the "Shadow Pokémon", but what exactly is it a shadow of? Take a look at a picture of Clefable, and then one of Gengar. Their body shapes are almost exactly alike, with the only major difference being that Clefable has a curl for its hair and tail, while Gengar has spikes. However, the shadow of an upright spiral like Clefable's tail would only be a line, or a spike. Now look at their typings. One of normal-type, and the other has ghost-type. Due to their immunities, neither of them could hit the other with STAB attacks, since they'd just be immune to each other. Have you ever tried to hit your shadow?" 39 Pokemon Pinwheel Village On January 4, 2012, a man lended his copy of Pokemon Black to his friend. The friend, who is the protagonist, started a new game, chose an Oshawott, naming it Chip, and caught a Blitzle. When entering Pinwheel Forest, a rustling patch of grass moved away from him, and he followed it. After a while, he gave up, and soon found himself in a completely different area. A woman in a green ball gown approached him and led him to the Pinwheel Village, a town with a rural and natural appearance. After healing his Pokemon, the protagonist entered the Gym, a huge mansion with foliage growing all over it. He battled all of the trainers there with his Pokemon (even encountering a new Pokemon called Hollowseed) and made it to the Gym Leader, Samantha. Chip and Blitzle went into an all-out brawl against her Hollowseed and the evolution of it, Swampress. After the 2 Ghost-Grass types were defeated, the battle seemed to be over, but it wasn't. As the leader sent out her final Pokemon, the gym started rumbling and the opponent soon materialized: the final member of the Hollowseed family, Eternatree. The fight was tough, as Blitzle went down and Chip almost fainted, but the protagonist and his team proved to be victorious. After being forgiven, Samantha showed him a gift to remember her for in a dark room. It was an egg, which he never found the contents of. However, he stumbled upon a notebook, which read: November 6, 1861: it has been 8 months since I’ve seen my father. '' He had enlisted in the army to fight in the civil war. I’ve seen those beasts go at each other for months now, the black and white dragons shrouded in cloud. I told my mother about it, but when she looked up they were gone… As I was getting ready for bed I could hear them, crying out that they no longer wanted to fight…” ''“June 11, 1862: We haven’t received a letter from my father in weeks. Mother waits for him every day, outside on the bench under the tree where they would spend their time together. As for my brother, he hasn’t spoken to anyone since my father left. I haven’t seen the black and white dragons since May, but I could still hear them at night. When I asked my mother she said that it was nothing, just the wind… Until my father can return home, when the war and the bloodshed stops, and until those beasts stop fighting… I won’t give up, as long as I carry his burning spirit…” 'December 20, 1862: We’ve just received the news. My mother '' has locked herself in her room since the letters arrival, and as for my brother… Nobody has heard from him since the night he disappeared… When the black dragon flew over our village, nobody saw it but me, and trying to prove it is pointless… As for me, I’ll carry the legacy on my shoulders, until my brother finds his way home…” “July 20, 1864: My father’s birthday is in exactly a month, '' and we're having a ball in his honor. Everyone will be there, even Jack and Diane, my family’s closest friends. Seeing them dance is always the best and with all this maybe I’ll finally get to see my mother smile again…” ''"August 1, 1864: I saw a Pokémon today but something about '' this one was odd, as if it didn’t belong here. It looked like it had come from a distant land. It had short white fur, it was on four legs, with the body of a hound, black tail and a black horn that looked like a scythe on the right side of its head. It then directed its gaze in my direction. It had a dark humanoid face, and two red shimmering eyes. I felt a warm sensation on my cheeks as if near a campfire or in front of an oven. The Pokémon then directed itself towards the forest and ran off. It looked into my eyes, almost as if it was trying to tell me something..." ''"August 15, 1864: Five days until the ball, this morning I '' awoke to the sound of a Pokemon in the yard. When I went outside, I saw a quick figure dash around the side of my house and as I turned around the corner, it was gone. However, as I returned to the door, at the foot of the first step, I found an egg. I didn't see a nest or another Pokémon around so I decided to take it inside, at least until its mother returns. I'll make it a temporary nest until then." ''“August 20, 1864: The ball is tonight at 8 o’clock, so it’s in about in an hour. This morning while out in the fields I saw three Pokémon again, only their appearance in comparison to the last was completely different. They all moved on four legs. One was thick, brown and strong looking; another was swift, green and made no sound as it galloped about; and the third was blue and stood upright with such presence, a dominate figure amongst the group. It looked at me, and I was overcome with a presence so familiar, I felt a sudden tear run down my face. It then turned and disappeared amongst the trees with the others. They were headed east towards the forest. I thought I saw smoke in the distance but everyone told me not to worry. Well, I must finish getting ready for the ball. We're supposed to be expecting a very important guest…" Absol is the Disaster Pokemon, with white fur and a large blue horn. The description of the Pokemon in the letter is Absol. It is said that whenever it crosses a person's path, that person will face disaster and/or tragedy. This explains the father never returning, the mother locking herself up, the brother's disappearance, and the eventual burning of the town, implied by the smoke. After this, the protagonist could never find the village again because it went down in time and was destroyed. 38 White Hand Sprite "Known as the WhiteHand.gif, this was scripted to appear as a Pokémon on the third floor of the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. It's divided into four separate animations: an introduction (the Pokémon "cry"), an idle, and two attacks. These attacks are unknown, as they are listed as "Fist" and "Brutal". The animation is proven to be hazardous, while viewing the frames of the model has no adverse effects. The White Hand is a shriveled, decayed hand, with attention to the detail: flesh is peeled back from the bone, tendons dangle realistically from the wrist. For the first attack, the hand balls into a fist and swings forward. The "brutal" animation is missing several frames, as the hand seems to open up, then cuts out. After a few seconds, it reappears, closed again. No record has been found of these missing frames." 37 Personality Molding 36 Wally A person remembers about his experiences with Pokemon Ruby long time ago, so he searches for the game in his house. Once he found it, he started playing and decided to look for Wally, one of the rivals you had in the game who wasn't like the others because he simply trained in order to become the very best without interfering much in the player's path. The man headed to the Pokemon League and came across Wally, who was waiting for him in a cave. He battled the trainer, but the battle ended as quickly as it begun, with the rival vanishing. The man shrugged it off as some sort of glitch, and that's when he recieved a call from Wally to come to Petalburg City. He did as he was told, but when he arrived there, things were certainly off. The colors had been washed out of the area, a fog spanned the whole city, and no NPCs seemed to be around. The man went to Wally's house where he learned the horrible truth: Wally had a sickness and often pushed himself, but during that day in the league, he pushed himself too hard and passed away, where he was found by a wandering hiker who informed the family of his death. The family told him to pay his respects and he walked up to Wally's coffin, where a real battle ensued. The man wanted his rival to succeed, but his competitive side got the better of him and he completely obliterated all of the challenger's Pokemon. Disgusted, Wally's mother forced him out of the house and the credits rolled, which showed the rival's funeral with a parade that ended at the patches of grass where his Ralts was caught. The screen faded to white, and Wally's sprite appeared with these words below: "In Loving Memory" 35 Flash Caves "In every Pokémon game, there are dark caves that require the move “Flash” for you to be able to see inside them. However, have you ever tried getting through them without it? I discovered this trick on Pokémon Gold, and have since tried it on every Pokémon game I own. It works on them ALL, even previous generation Red, Blue, Green and Yellow games. You must be in a dark cave, or anywhere that you should use flash. Walk around, fight Pokémon in the dark, bump into trainers, and just keep wandering in the dark because eventually you will find a ladder that is not on the map. Climb down. The screen will go black as you hear the ‘going down stairs’ noise, but it will play four times, as if you’ve just gone down four floors. A text box will appear on the black screen saying simply, “where do you think you are?” The music is distorted for a few seconds, and the screen goes glitchy. Sometimes you might hear a ‘thud’ noise as if you have walked into a wall, or a distorted Pokémon cry that sounds like a scream. Then you will be able to see. In the older versions of the game, it simply looked like you’d found a new area that wasn’t on the map. In newer versions, you can tell something is wrong because everything is in black and white. You will be in a big, empty room. The four walls all have something written on them, usually your player name and the time, or the names of your Pokémon. You can walk through one of the walls, which one depends on the game, if I remember rightly it’s the north wall in Diamond, and the left one in Yellow.. and so on. When you go through the wall, you will be back in the overworld outside the cave. However, everything will still be in black and white. The music will be slower and lower too and occasionally, it jumps. Trying to talk to people now is useless, you cannot interact with them anymore. In Pokémon Yellow, the Pikachu that follows you around is now the sprite of a ghost from Lavender Town. If you check your Pokémon, they will all be there, same stats and nicknames and moves, but all their icons are replaced by the ghost sprite. If you go into the grass and find wild Pokémon, they will almost immediately run away or flee from you. Go back into the dark cave you came out of. This is now the only place you can fight wild Pokémon and other trainers, so long as you do not use Flash. I recently discovered that if you play the game like this for long enough, in that one dark cave eventually you will see a trainer that looks like you (main character icon), they stand out, because they are in color when everything else is black and white. However, if you try to talk to them, all that happens is that a box pops up saying “Where do you think you are?” The screen goes black, and you hear the distorted music, thud, or scream from before…" 34 Pokemon Lost Silver A college student comes across a used Pokemon Silver copy that is much different than usual. When he continues the file left in the game, the player is named "...", has 999:999 hours of play time, has all 16 badges, 99999.9 Pokedollars, and all 251 Pokemon existing at the time of the game's creation registered in the Pokedex. ...'s Pokemon were 5 Unown spelling "LEAVE" and a Cyndaquil called "HURRY". After walking around what seems to be the Bellsprout Tower, he finds a dark room and orders HURRY to use Flash, revealing that the area was blood red. Another dark space is encountered, but his Pokemon can't use Flash as an error will pop up saying "Cyndaquil has fainted!". Cyndaquil is nowhere to be found in the party, with more Unown spelling out "HEDIED". The student explored some more, and as time passed, the appearance of ... kept getting more disturbing, ranging from losing an arm to having bloody tears coming out of his eyes. He checked his party again, and the Unown spelled "DYING" this time, with the 6th Pokemon being a Level 100 shiny half-Celebi that only knows Perish Song. Random NPCs lined side to side appear along a path and say nothing when talked to. The player eventually finds Red and challenges him to a battle. ... sends out Celebi, and Red sends out a LVL. 255 Pikachu with a sad expression. There was only the option to attack, so the battle raged on for a bit, but Celebi's Perish Song made it not faint, but DIE. Pikachu also died when attempting to use Destiny Bond. After somehow emerging victorious, ... had only his head left, 40 badges, and shiny Unowns that spell "NOMORE". The player was back in New Bark Town and, when trying to exit the house, passed through the door leading into an empty void. Walking through the void for a while led ... to encounter a Gold sprite that said "Good bye forever ...." before vanishing into thin air. A text popped up, reading "??? used NIGHTMARE!", causing the sprite to slowly spin into the ground. A screen with a chamber filled with graves appeared. When the trainer card was checked, there was no Gold sprite, ... had 0 badges and the images of the Gym Leaders were replaced with skulls. The Unown in his party spelled out "IMDEAD". A final text box came up on the screen, saying "R.I.P.'. The player tried many methods to escape the room, to no avail. This was the end of the journey. Gold was no more, and he has been gone for several years, with his accomplishments being forgotten about. 33 Vermillion City Construction Project 32 Buried Alive Model "The Buried Alive Model — often referred to as its code, the Buryman script — was to be found on the final story of the Pokémon Tower, in what has now been replaced with the Marowak ghost. According to the scripts assigned to it, the Buried Alive model was intended to be the "boss" of the tower. Once reaching the top floor, the following conversation would have taken place. Buried Alive: You're... Here. BA: I'm trapped... BA: And I'm lonely... BA: So very lonely... BA: Won't you join me? After this, the battle would have been initiated. Once in "battle view", the Buried Alive model appears to be a decaying human corpse attempting to crawl out of the ground. It has been programmed to have two White Hands, a Gengar, and a Muk. Strangely enough, a protocol for the Buried Alive's actions after it was defeated were not written. In the case of the player defeating him, the game would freeze. However, a specific ending was written by an unknown programmer upon losing the battle. In this ending, the Buried Alive was to have stated, "Finally, fresh meat!" followed by several lines of gibberish. He was to have then dragged the player character into the ground surrounding him. The scene would finish with a typical "Game Over" screen; however, in the background, an image of the Buried Alive character devouring the player was to have been shown. Especially strange are the protocols for after this scene. The cartridge was to download this image to the small internal memory contained in the Game Boy, overwriting the title screen that normally accompanied a Game Boy turning on. Instead, whenever it was started, the player would view this image as the sound file staticmesh.wav was played. The intended purpose for this effect, unlike many of the other factors leading towards Lavender Town Syndrome, is unknown." 31 Braid Long ago, there was a small community by the sea. The daughter of the chieftain was considered to be the most beautiful woman there, and she was very curious about what life had to offer. One day, the chieftain told her about a witch that comes to the village's edge each year and practices her magic there, cursing all who watch. She didn't pay mind to it at first and soon married a hunter. On the day the witch would come, the daughter offered to use the hunter's net to catch the witch. When caught, she exposed the secrets of the chieftain's daughter and turned the residents into trees. The daughter was cursed to become an old woman, and she built a shrine to honor the magic the witch, Voice of the Forest had given her and offer lost souls to her. Now, whenever a person strays away from the path in Illex Forest, they might come across the shrine, which the person must leave an item in. Failure to do so will result in a cottage coming into view, with an old woman appearing at the door and asking you if you want to stay. Run, because if you don't, she will treat you kindly in the house at first but will soon prevent escape by transforming you into a tree. This is because the woman is the chieftain's daughter, cursed by the magic of the mythical Celebi, Voice of the Forest, also the witch of the prairie. 30 Pokemon Blue A boy received Pokemon Blue for Christmas. He enjoyed it quite a lot until he reached Lavender Town, which had a gloomy atmosphere. When he checked out the Pokemon Tower, filled with depressed NPCs mourning their dead relatives or Pokemon and mysterious ghosts that would fill Pokemon in fear. He eventually found a tombstone that could surprisingly be moved with Strength. When he pushed it, he fell into a hole, trapped in darkness. Feeling anxious, the boy went to the bathroom to calm down, but then he noticed something-there was no reflection in the mirror, just a view of the hallway. He started freezing, and the screen of the Game Boy became a pixelated version of his reflection. The lights went out, and he couldn't move anywhere, hitting walls with a thud. The boy was struck with fear and didn't know what was going on until he noticed his mirror emitting a faint digital glow. That's when it hit him. He was not in reality anymore. He was trapped in his Game Boy, forever. 29 Incinerate 28 Fictional Friend Mel is a little girl, aged 9. She often had trouble making friends. One day, she decided to create a friend of her own, an Eevee named Vince. It was imaginary, of course, but she didn't seem to understand because she treated him like a real living Pokemon. Around middle school, Mel convinced herself that Vince wasn't real and started to forget about him while making real friends. Feeling left out, the now-Leafeon's anger got the best of him and he started torturing the girl, insulting her friends, making her room a mess, and making her get expelled from college. Vince confessed his love to Mel and kissed her while slowly choking her with a leaf (WHAT!? That's messed up!) And that's the end. 27 Lavender Town Syndrome "The '''Lavender Town Syndrome (also known as "Lavender Town Tone" or "Lavender Town Suicides") was a peak in suicides and illness of children between the ages of 7-12 shortly after the release of Pokémon Red and Green in Japan, back in February 27th, 1996. Rumors say that these suicides and illness only occurred after the children playing the game reached Lavender Town, whose theme music had extremely high frequencies, that studies showed that only children and young teens can hear, since their ears are more sensitive. Due to the Lavender Tone, at least two-hundred children supposedly committed suicide, and many more developed illnesses and afflictions. The children who committed suicide usually did so by hanging or jumping from heights. Those who did not acted irrationally complained of severe headaches after listening to Lavender Town's theme. Although Lavender Town now sounds differently depending on the game, this mass hysteria was caused by the first Pokémon game released. After the Lavender Tone incident, the programmers had fixed Lavender Town's theme music to be at a lower frequency, and since children were no longer affected by it. One video appeared in 2010 using ”special software" to analyze the audio of Lavender Town's music. When played, the software created images of the Unown near the end of the audio. This raised a controversy, since the Unown didn't appear until the Generation 2 games: Silver, Gold, and Crystal. The Unown translate to "LEAVE NOW". There is also the said Beta Version of Lavender Town. It is said that the Beta Version of Pocket Monsters was released to some kids to test the games. This is the video of the Beta Version of Lavender Town: *link omitted*" 26 Top Percentage 25 Devolution "Did I do good? He’s not moving anymore. I bit him. Hard. Do I get a treat? A Pokeblock? A berry? A candy? Oh, good! You’re reaching into your pocket! Wait. Master? Why are you bringing out that ball again? Oh, please don’t put me back in! I’m injured! It will hurt! Ow! MASTER, PLEASE!! Ow! Ow… please! It’s cold. And dark. I’m so hungry. You haven’t fed me in days. Do you not love me anymore? You loved me when I was smaller. That’s it. Master hates me. He hates Mightyenas. I’ll change back, master. Poochyenas don’t have this awful black tail. Or this flowing mane. OW! It hurts! Of course… best to bear it. I can gnaw my muzzle off. My legs were shorter. But first I need to claw off these big ears. Oh. It hurts so bad. I smell lots of blood...but I’m small again. Cuter. Master will love me now. Huh? A light? Oh, master will be so pleased! Master? Why are you screaming? Does red scare you?" 24 Disabled 23 Battery Ditto 22 Pokemon War Theory "You have no father, and your best friend is an orphan. Children are going to a journey around the world. Your mother accepts you as the man of the house, making your own decisions. Old men warn you of dangers around the corner. Most people you meet are children and/or gym leaders. Most adult men are either very old, or have a job related to the military or organized crime. Hospitals and gyms are everywhere, but no forms of entertainment such as movie theaters. LT. Surge: "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! That's for sure! I tell you what kid, electric Pokèmon saved me during the war!" You now realize that there was a war in Kanto. Your father died, and your rival lost his parents. You are among the first generation of people to live in peace at post-war time." 21 Everything Dies 20 Pokemon Gold Glitch? 19 Old Chateau Secret 18 Duskull and Dusclops 17 Glitchlett 16 I Am Not a Clone 15 Poor Rival "In the original Pokémon Red/Blue, when you encounter your rival in Lavender Town, he asks whether or not you know what it's like to have one of your Pokémon die. At this point in the game, he no longer has his Raticate that he used in previous battles. Your rival battle before this took place aboard the S.S. Anne. Your rival's Raticate sustained serious injuries from the battle…but, because of crowding and confusion on the luxury liner, he was unable to make it to a Pokémon Center in time and the Raticate passed away. The real reason your rival is in Lavender Town to begin with is to lay his deceased friend to rest. Despite all of this, your rival never outwardly tells you that you're responsible for the death of his Pokémon. He hides his grief and instead channels that energy into the motivation he needed to continue his quest to become Indigo League Champion. The death of his Raticate effectively destroys your rival's impish, childhood innocence. Although he tells himself that he doesn't hold you responsible, he subconsciously holds a great deal of resentment towards you which further fuels his ambitions. Tearfully swearing upon his Raticate's grave to not fail in what he set out to do, he trains hard in hopes of becoming better than you…defeating you…and to eventually make it to the Pokémon League. Mere moments after he became Indigo League champion, he was defeated…by you. Although he fulfilled his promise to his fallen Pokémon, it was only for a painfully brief instant. In the end, your rival is scolded by his grandfather while you receive the professor's praise. During the course of the game, you steal your rival's innocence, crush his dreams, and ultimately snatch away the love of his own grandfather. Oh, and by the way, your rival doesn't have any parents. He's an orphan. At that time, I was shocked and surprised because I did know that he had no parents and he was kind of a poor rival. His crushed dreams gave me an example of what he really is when his Raticate passed away. But who knows? Maybe he's a ghost that can't leave or just an orphan who lost his Raticate in a freak accident and can't stop thinking about it and never leaving until death itself can get rid of it. But that's how it goes or maybe it's just all in your head." 14 Easter Egg: Snow on Mt. Silver 13 Death Shines Like A Candle 12 Crushed 11 Hypno's Lullaby "Come little children, come with me Safe and happy you will be Away from your homes, now let us run With Hypno, you'll have so much fun Oh, little children, please don't cry Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly Be free, be free be free to play Come down in my cave with me to stay Oh, little children, please don't squirm Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm Hypno tells you this is true But sadly, Hypno lied to you Oh, little children, you mustn't leave Your families for you will grieve Their minds will unravel at the seams Allowing me to haunt their dreams But surely, all of you must know That it is time for you to go Oh, little children, you weren't clever Now you shall stay with me forever" 10 Ketsuban 9 Pokemon Black 8 Drought 7 A Difficult Task 6 Ash's Coma 5 Divulging in Madness 4 Best Friends Forever 3 Ruins of Alph: Embedded Images and Strangeness 2 Strangled Red 1 Come Follow Me Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Pokemon Category:Under Construction Category:Pages in the making Category:Creepypasta Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN! Category:Development Hell Category:TBA Category:Creepypastas/Trollpastas